


The Enemy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj Kooh finds himself worrying about a variety of things after King Kooh's enemies trespass.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Eems frowned as he viewed Repsaj kissing Ailicec near a chamber. He approached them. ‘’You should protect King Kooh from enemies, Repsaj,’’ he said. Eems continued to focus on Repsaj. He watched while the latter ceased kissing his wife. He saw a frown.

‘’I always protect King Kooh from enemies,’’ Repsaj said. 

‘’You’re not protecting King Kooh right now,’’ Eems said.

Repsaj trembled with rage. ‘’You’ll be my enemy in a minute, Eems.’’ He viewed Eems tilting his head to one side. ‘’Don’t look confused.You always bother me while I’m with Ailicec. You always scowl at me while I’m near my brother. It’s almost as if you’re too protective of the king.’’

‘’If King Kooh dies…’’ Eems glanced back so that Repsaj never saw tears in his eyes. 

‘’If Ailicec dies…’’ A tear formed in Repsaj’s eye. 

Ailicec kissed Repsaj. ‘’I’ll be safe.’’ She saw a sudden smile on Repsaj’s face. Ailicec smiled at him. ‘’Protect your brother. I’ll be in our chamber,’’ she said.

King Kooh appeared before he frowned at Eems and Repsaj. ‘’I heard footsteps near my chamber a few moments ago. I searched for my other warriors and viewed them checking on slaves.’’

Repsaj’s eye widened. ‘’Your enemies are trespassing?’’ 

King Kooh nodded. He smiled. ‘’My enemies won’t get out of the pyramid alive.’’ 

Eems and Repsaj followed their king after they revealed swords. They walked into almost every chamber and never saw trespassers. 

Repsaj gasped after he heard footsteps in his chamber. He followed the sounds and entered it. 

Three enemies stood by a bruised and sobbing Ailicec. They smiled at Repsaj as his eye widened again. They saw a tear in it.

Ailicec remained on the floor while she viewed Repsaj scowling and attacking the trespassers. She lifted her head and winced. She tried to adjust her torn dress. Ailicec watched as Repsaj pursued them out of the chamber.

After King Kooh’s enemies were out of the pyramid, Repsaj approached Ailicec. The sight of her bruised form caused another tear to form in his eye. Repsaj tried to be gentle as he held her upper body. He looked back. Repsaj heard footsteps before King Kooh appeared with Eems.   
He also saw concern in their eyes.

‘’Is Ailicec going to surv…?’’ Eems asked before Repsaj shook his head. He viewed a tear running down Repsaj’s face. His eyes remained on Repsaj as the latter’s lip trembled.

Eems approached Repsaj and touched his shoulder. ‘’I’m here for you.’’ He viewed Repsaj’s smile. ‘’Remain with Ailicec during her final moments.’’

Eems departed with King Kooh and still smiled. He glanced at Repsaj. *From enemy to friend.* 

 

The End


End file.
